The Day Smash Mansion Exploded
by Game2002
Summary: The title says it all. The Smashers will be living somewhere else in the meantime. Ends at chapter 2, but things won't end there.
1. Default Chapter

Note: The thing that happened in this story won't stop here, it will be passed down throughout future SSBM stories.  
  
THE DAY SMASH MANSION EXPLODED  
  
It was a stormy day in Onett. The Smashers are cozy inside there house.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (answers) For the 283rd time! This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!!!!  
  
Pikachu: When will this storm stop?  
  
Mewtwo: It'll stop.  
  
Suddenly, some hard thing flew in and broke the window from outside.  
  
Mario: Mamamia! Da window eez broken!  
  
Link: Someone get the wooden boards!  
  
Soon...  
  
Link: Done. But this board looks like...  
  
Young Link (YL): Anyone saw the Snake & Ladder board game?  
  
Peach: No!  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Peach: We forgot the shirts outside! It's wet for sure!  
  
Dr. Mario: Calm down, I got them in already.  
  
Peach: Thanks a lot!  
  
Zelda: The plumbing backed up and the water soaked the clothes!  
  
Peach: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I was hoping to try that new dress right when it dries!  
  
Suddenly... BLACKOUT!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: NO!!!! THE DARK!!!! AHHH!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: YES!!!!! THE DARK!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!  
  
Roy: Someone get some lights!  
  
Pichu: The flashlight... I traded it with someone for a...  
  
Roy: That's our only flashlight! Why did you trade it off?!  
  
Pichu: I traded it for a bigger flashlight.  
  
Roy: Great trade!  
  
Pichu: But the beam of light is smaller than the old one. You see, the beam isn't even thicker than a pencil...  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): We'll get a candle.  
  
Ganondorf: The last candle was used for Webby's birthday yesterday.  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): Who's Webby?  
  
Ganondorf: That spider in the attic.  
  
Luigi: NO!!!!! THE DARK!!!! OH! THE HORROR!!!!  
  
Peach: My dress...  
  
Samus: Why don't we sleep early? There's nothing to do during a blackout.  
  
The next day, the storm had stopped.  
  
Marth: Would you believe the there are 5 windows broken?  
  
Dr. Mario: I know, the one in my room broke and soaked my lab coat.  
  
Zelda: The gazebo is smashed to pieces...  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (answers) No! I tell you this isn't Pizza Palace!  
  
Kirby: I'm hungry!  
  
Yoshi: So am I!  
  
Peach: Dang. We're out of gasoline. Now I can't cook. Call the gas company to sent one here.  
  
Kirby: I can't wait any longer!  
  
Yoshi: Food! I need food!  
  
Peach: Patience!  
  
Kirby: We'll set fire to cook it! (Inhales and copies Bowser) Breath fire! (Burns cooker)  
  
Peach: Don't!  
  
The fire burned the gas tank, causing an explosion. The Smash Mansion exploded.  
  
Passerby: What the?!  
  
Woman: That house exploded!  
  
Man: That's the house of the Smashers!  
  
Luckily, the Smashers survived the explosion.  
  
Fox: Our house...  
  
Falco: Nothing but burned piles...  
  
Ness: Phew, my Gamecube is still working.  
  
Jigglypuff: So's the phone.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (answers) Are you calling us just to torture us?! Our house is gone and you're still calling the wrong number! One more wrong call and I'll burn your house down!  
  
Kirby: Sorry...  
  
Peach: NO!!!!! THE DRESS!!!!!!  
  
Marth: For 3 years we call this home...  
  
Roy: It's demolished...  
  
Samus: Thanks to Kirby.  
  
Mastert Hand: Yo! What's up?  
  
Mario: Can't-a you see?  
  
Master: I see. You should've be careful with the gasoline tank.  
  
Pichu: Most of the things are destroyed.  
  
Yoshi: At least the fridge is still usable, so's the food inside.  
  
Luigi: Where will we be living while the house is being built?  
  
Master: I got some cash here. It isn't very much, but should be enough to rent a small apartment room.  
  
After some discussion, the Smashers agreed to move to a nearby apartment and wait for their house to be rebuilt. They gathered their remaining properties and moved off. The unharmed stuffs are: TV, Gamcube, sofa, some clothes, fridge, phone, computer, a pillow, a skateboard, and there long limousine. There are many other things that are unharmed, are they not written in this story? Have patient waiting for the next chapter. 


	2. Ten Lives Apartment

Chapter 2: A New House  
  
The Smashers' house had been destroyed by Kirby's impatience and hunger. While their house is being rebuilt, they are living in the apartment Ten Lives. The apartment consists of of two floors: The landlord lives at the first floor while the others live on the second floor. The second floor has 10 rooms, each room has a living room and kitchen combined together, a bathroom, and a bedroom, but overall, the room isn't big and can live about 5-6 people. The apartment has two toilets on the second floor and is for public use. Right now, only 5 rooms are available, so the Smashers need to find a way to fill all 26 into the apartment.  
  
Peach: I will cook and give it to every room.  
  
DK: Let's get moving.  
  
So the groupings are:  
  
Ness, YL, Kirby, Yoshi, Popo, Nana  
  
Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, DK  
  
Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, G&W, Fox, Falco  
  
Marth, Roy, Link, CF  
  
Peach, Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff  
  
Yoshi: But who will keep the fridge?  
  
Zelda: Of course us. We need to prepare foods.  
  
Ness: I shall keep the TV so I can play the Gamecube.  
  
Falco: Master Hand gave us another free TV.  
  
They began moving into the rooms.  
  
Ness: Where's the remote control?  
  
In another room...  
  
Samus: Someone turn the refrigerator over, it's facing the wall.  
  
Peach: I must find the frying pan first.  
  
Zelda: Where's that luggage of underwears?  
  
Samus: I say we turn the fridge over first.  
  
Peach: I must find the pan first.  
  
Pikachu: I remember the pan is inside the fridge.  
  
Peach: Let's turn it quick.  
  
Samus: Done.  
  
Peach: Yep, the pan is inside the fridge. And there's a TV remote in the pan!  
  
Pichu: I'll give it to the kids.  
  
In another room...  
  
CF: Where is the heater? We need it to stay warm.  
  
Bowser: It's probably under those boxes.  
  
CF: Move'em out.  
  
DK: Done.  
  
CF: This box is empty!  
  
Bowser: Oh yeah, the heater is broken, so I threw it away.  
  
CF: You should have thought of that earlier. Now we need to move the box back in order again.  
  
In another room...  
  
Roy: I say, what is this panty doing here?  
  
Suddenly, Zelda barged in, grabbed the panty, and left.  
  
In another room...  
  
Mario: We're living in a new home.  
  
Luigi: I like the old one better.  
  
Fox: A mouse.  
  
Luigi: AHHH!!!!!!! (Runs outside)  
  
Falco: It's Young Link's rubber mouse. I'll return it to him. But before I do that... (Runs out)  
  
Dr. Mario: What's he up to?  
  
Falco: I threw it into the girls' room.  
  
Then Samus entered the room and returned them the rubber mouse in pieces.  
  
Soon, the moving was done.  
  
Peach: Shouldn't we pay the neighbors here a visit? Let them know that we're new here.  
  
Zelda: Let's give them these scarves as souvenirs.  
  
Ganondorf: (Knocks door)  
  
A glass-wearing guy steps out.  
  
Ganondorf: Hello! I'm new here! Me and my friends just moved in and filled up the entire apartment. Nice to meet you! Accept this souvenir and let's be good friends.  
  
Glass-Guy: Hi, I'm Reed A. Buke. Please don't bother me, I need to study for the college exam.  
  
Mario knocks on another door and a young woman steps out.  
  
Mario: Ehi!* We just-a move in. Please accept-a theez souvenia!  
  
*Ehi means "hi" in Italy.  
  
Girl: Hi... I'm Priscilla*...  
  
*Priscilla is a girl you met in the GBA game Fire Emblem 7. I know she's not a shy girl, but this isn't a Fire Emblem story after all.  
  
Mario: What shy girl.  
  
Yoshi went to another door and out came a green horned monster holding a knife!  
  
Yoshi: AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
The monster stabbed a cockroach on the floor.  
  
Yoshi: Uh... Hello...  
  
Monster: ...  
  
Yoshi: Can you understand?  
  
Reed: That's Mr. Binko, he's from the country Monstry. He just moved in some days ago.  
  
Yoshi: Hi, Mr. Binko. I just moved in and want to have a friendly greeting with you.  
  
Mr. Binko: ...  
  
Yoshi: Can you understand? Please accept this gift.  
  
Mr. Binko bites the gift.  
  
Yoshi: That's not for eating!  
  
Mr. Binko: Just kidding!  
  
Yoshi: Oh, you can talk.  
  
Link: This room is empty.  
  
???: Who are you?  
  
Link turned around and saw a big muscular man dressed as a woman and is wearing make-up and a wig.  
  
Link: You must be living in this room. I'm new here.  
  
???: You here to greet me, right? That's a gentleman! You're so handsome! My former name is Debuo Fasso, but now I changed my name into Susanna Luvly! I work at the night club "Neon Bar"! Come here if you want some fun, sweetie!  
  
Link: Thanks...  
  
Peach: This room is empty.  
  
Samus: There's no one living here, I guess.  
  
Peach: I think we'll come back after a while.  
  
And so, the Smashers started their lives in Ten Lives Apartment. This will be the end of this story. But things will not end here, I'm planning another new story that will take place in Ten Lives Apartment. Please look around. 


End file.
